


Oh dear, can you see me?

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Joke Fic, Seriously don't click on it if u want actual content it's literally 15 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short fic I wrote at 3 am :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Oh dear, can you see me?

Adora picks up Catra and throws her into a dumpster. We don't support toxic relationships.


End file.
